


Lust isn't Love, Kitten

by GeneralFalcon005



Series: I've Run Out of Cat Puns [2]
Category: Hustle Cat (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralFalcon005/pseuds/GeneralFalcon005
Summary: Graves comes home from a long week away from his lover, only to find him acting a bit strange. And maybe not in a bad way. Also, it's almost his birthday.





	Lust isn't Love, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is an epilogue that will probably be discredited as the main story continues, but whatever. This is just un-beta-ed slightly angsty smut.
> 
> Headcanon: Graves can purr like a cat

I hurried along the lamp-lit sidewalk, crushing the sparse leaves that had fallen onto the cement. I would never run, but my stride quickened in my haste to get home. The sun had long since set, and I would be most put out if I had been kept away for a whole week. Not that getting home just before midnight would really matter, but it’s the issue of punctuality. A gentleman never tarries when his beloved is left waiting for his return.

Finally, I set my eyes upon a mostly darkened building situated in a three-way intersection. The sign read, “A Cat’s Paw” in large letters. Illuminating it was a single light on from a third-floor window.

Climbing the back staircase, I gently pushed the door open, careful not to let my suitcase scrape the floor. I shut the door and locked it, turning around when something crashed to the ground.

Standing in the kitchen, looking rather befuddled, was my beloved. He half-smiled nervously before bending down to pick up whatever he dropped. I quickly joined him, kneeling and picking up his hands in my own.

“My darling, there are… enchantments to fix these things. No use in cutting up fingers for it.” I smiled softly. He looked up, an expression of slight apprehension laced with humor gracing his features.

“I’m sorry, I just wasn’t… Um… You’re home early!” He squeezed my hands carefully.

“I told you I would be back before tomorrow, did I not?” I ran my thumb over his scarred hand. “My knack isn’t attuned to fast travel, but I know enough.”

He chuckled softly. “I… yes, I’m aware. You know, you don’t have to talk like that anymore.”

“Ah, I’m afraid that it’s a bit of an old habit now, dear. Do forgive me.”

“Only if you forgive me for breaking the glass.”

“Of course. I’m sorry for alarming you.” He withdrew his hands and stood, his nose dusted pink.

I picked myself up as well, enchanting the glass up and into a nearby wastebasket. When I looked up from my work, he was looking at me through his hands and his blush had reached up to his ears.

“Darling? Are you alright? Are you coming down with something?” I reached up to touch his forehead, but he stepped away. “Alphonse?”

“U-Um. I’m fine. Just a bit tired. But you’re probably a lot more tired than I am. Sorry.” He rubbed his arms.

“No, no. Today was busy, wasn’t it? I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help you all. Everything went well?” I asked.

He nodded. “As well as it could have. Reese seemed disappointed, though. Said he wanted to see you dress up again.”

“Did he now? The occasion comes around every year, you know.” He stared incredulously.

“Are you feeling okay? This is HALLOWEEN we’re talking about. Are you even Graves? An imposter?” He stepped forward and held my face in his hands.

“I assure you, my dear. It’s me.” I leaned forward and kissed his nose. His already pink face turned a brilliant crimson. “Don’t worry. I… just didn’t want to concern any of you. I felt so bad missing out on today and the entire week. I’ve missed you, my love.”

His expression changed. “Graves… We all missed you too… I… missed you.”

I pulled him into a hug, placing my chin on the top of his head. “Well… I’m back now.”

“So, you are.” He snuggled into my chest. “And there’s always next year, hm?”

I squeezed him tighter. “Of course. And the year after that and so on for as long as you wish it.”

He squirmed in my hold. “Not if you suffocate me.”

“I would never.” With one final squeeze, I let him go. He glared at me, but there was n real heat behind it.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t.” His gaze trailed off. “Oh, I’m sure Dracula wants to see you. She’s in the bedroom. Want me to take your suitcase to the laundry room?”

“Yes. Thank you, dear. And, I’m probably going to get ready for bed. It has been a tiring day.”

“Alright. I’m going to shower after I get your stuff in the laundry, but I’ll join you as soon as I can.” He picked up the suitcase and made his way to the laundry room.

I took my leave to our bedroom, looking for my cat. She was curled in the cat stand in the corner of the room, but jumped out and made her way over to me. I knelt next to her and scratched behind her ears.

“I’m happy to see you, Dracula. How are you?” She headbutted my hand and purred.

“I’m fine, Graves. It’s been quiet without you around. Alphonse is silent.” She placed herself in my lap.

“Is he now? I suppose he is still rather reserved.” I said, thinking back to some not so fond memories with him.

“Yes, but I’m concerned. When he wasn’t silent, he was brooding over something. He wouldn’t listen… no, I suppose he just didn’t listen when Riumu and I tried talking to him.” She clawed nervously at the fabric of my pants.

“Even Riumu was worried? That truly is troubling. What was he saying?” I glanced behind me. Alphonse trailed in and smiled at me. I returned the expression and he turned to walk to the bathroom. I saw the smile leave his lips as soon as he did.

“He was worried about something. It really seemed to bother him, and he kept coming back to it.” She explained softly.

“Was it something small? He frets easily, you know.” I asked, but I felt a rising sense of dread invade my senses.

“I don’t know what it was. He was crying over it.”

The dread reached up and grasped my heart. “I… don’t want to pressure him tonight, but I will confront him in the morning. But to be sure, please make sure to wake me if he leaves my side in the night.”

“Of course, dear.” She purred again, rubbing against me.

“Thank you.” I stood up, Dracula climbing off my lap. I spared a worried glance at the shut bathroom door before turning to get ready for bed.

By the time I was drifting off, I felt the covers shift as Alphonse slipped in with a sigh. I could swear that I heard a tremble in his voice.

Still deciding to put it off, for now, I did nothing, letting him get settled. I felt him move closer until I could feel the exaggerated heat from the shower radiating off his skin. I lazily threw an arm over his waist and brought him against me. He didn't seem content with that, because I felt him shift again.

And suddenly, his lips insistently pressed against mine. Unlike our usual goodnight kisses that were fleeting and soft, this was persistent and weighty.

I pulled away, opening my eyes. He licked his lips, eyes slightly glazed over. It was at that point that I noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

I had never seen him like this. The expression on his face didn’t match any that belonged on him. Briefly, I wondered if this was a curse or a spell. Unfortunately, I was soon distracted.

Alphonse’s gaze locked onto my lips as he rolled over, straddling me. His lips pressed against mine again, passionate and wanting. His hands wandered across my bare chest in an exploratory manner.

I reached up to push him off, but my one hand found the small of his back and the other tangled in the hair on the back of his head, pulling him closer. Heat began coursing through my veins, mixing with the rising adrenaline. I found myself kissing back, matching his intensity and pushing it even further.

At some point, my hand brushed hip, my fingertips finding the scar tissue over the hip bone. Remembering what I was doing, I grabbed his shoulders and held him back even though I immediately missed the sensation of his skin on mine.

“Alphonse…” I breathed.

“…What? What’s wrong?” He asked, trying to regain his breath.

I frowned. “I… This isn’t like you, Alphonse.”

“…Perhaps it’s not.” He tucked some stray hairs behind his ear. “Is that such a bad thing?”

I lifted myself up on my elbows and Alphonse sat back onto my lap. “Ordinarily, I would say not necessarily, but this is too unusual, darling. You always told me you didn’t want this, that it made you uncomfortable. Did something happen while I was gone?”

Apparently, he disliked that question because he ground down with his hips, effectively silencing any thoughts I might have had. My hands rushed to grip onto him in an attempt to control his movements.

His lips found my neck and I couldn’t find a reason not to let him press bruising kisses there. However, I soon urged his head up so I could kiss him properly. He had no objections. My thumb found the waistband of his underwear and dipped in. He shivered harshly and exposed his neck. Jumping on the opportunity, I left similar marks along his neck.

He gasped and I flipped us, letting him fall back into the bed. Now, I was the one straddling him and that was odd. He never let me top him at any point. Shrugging off the thought, I moved to pull his underwear off. His hands similarly found my waistband and tugged. The fingers that did so were soft and warm, and I felt the scrape of a scar across the thumb.

Wait, he doesn’t have a scar on his thumb, does he? And his hips aren’t that narrow, are they?

I was about to open my eyes when I felt cool air brush against my now exposed body. The sheets had long since fallen away. A hand found the inside of my thigh and started creeping higher, closer.

Moving in a familiar pattern, I ground down, connecting us in a way that had both of us gasping into each other’s mouths.

His hands started skittering across my back, scratching the skin lightly. I shuddered and started kissing him harder. A particularly painful scratch had me jerking roughly against him, causing his teeth to catch on my lip, drawing blood. My eyes stayed screwed shut as my tongue ran over the wounded area. 

“…N-Nacht…” I stuttered out.

The room froze. My eyes shot open and met Alphonse’s horrified ones. Tears gathered in his eyes, and his entire body seemed to shrink back.

“I-I’m so sorry.” I sat back, careful not to crush his legs. “I-I didn’t mean-“

He placed a finger on my lips and wiped his tears with his other hand. Those tears were quickly replaced with fresh ones, but they went ignored.

“It’s fine. Let’s just… c-continue…” He drew in closer, but I was finally aware enough to stop this.

“It’s not ‘fine.’ None of this is.” I said. He stared at me.

“W-What do you mean? D-Do you not…?” The ‘want me’ was swallowed up by a new batch of tears.

"Of course, I do," I replied, ignoring the heat rising in my cheeks. “But not like this. There are more than a few things wrong here, and we both know it.”

He said nothing, but looked to the side, curling into himself. I started to hold my hands out to him, but thought better of it, instead letting them flutter in front of me.

“May I hold you, darling?” I asked. He looked up and nodded.

I smiled and gathered him up in my arms. I ignored my own desire to let my hands wander and settled them tightly around him. He started crying again in earnest, winding his arms around to my back and digging in with his nails.

While I ran my palms over his arms, my mind wandered a bit. I couldn’t believe that I let the situation get so out of hand. I always knew that I was… fond of intimacy, but I never thought that it would cloud my judgement so absolutely. Then again, I never thought that I’d end up with a lover that was afraid of sex. Spending so long with Nacht… I guess I was just a bit spoiled. 

No, not spoiled. Corrupted, perhaps. Yes, that sounded better. And no matter the case, that was how it was then, not now. Now, I had a trembling bundle in my arms crying his eyes out over something. I still didn’t know what it was. My mention of Nacht set it off, which of course opened a whole can of worms on its own, but that didn’t help me pinpoint the cause of his suffering.

Gently shaking him, I kissed the top of his head. “My dear… I can’t properly help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

The response was a garbled mess of noises that sounded an awful lot like ‘IknowI’msosorry.’

"It's alright. This is for you, take all the time you need." That was apparently the wrong thing to say because his tears seemed to renew in vigor.

After a few more minutes of crying, Alphonse finally settled enough that his tears began to dry and his whimpering was reduced to hiccups. He pulled away from me, shifting his weight from my chest. I still kept my arms around him but moved them to be a little less constricting.

“I-I’m sorry, Graves… You’re tired, aren’t you?” He sniffles, rushing to pull his hands in front of his face.

“It’s fine. This is more important. I’m not really that tired, anyway.” I said, taking his hands in mine. “Okay? Will you tell me what’s wrong, please?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You’re disappointed in me, aren’t you?” His hands jerked in my grip, trying to bring them back toward himself.

“Of course not. But, I would like to know what’s the matter, love. You can talk to me, you know.” I ran my thumbs over his hands in what I hoped was a soothing manner.

“I’m sorry… I figured you would want this.” He glanced at me and quickly lowered his eyes, face flushing even more.

“I…” I took a deep breath. “I do. But not if it’s hurting you are making you sad. Then, it won’t be good for either of us. I’m so sorry that I said… what I said.” I released his hands and they fled to cover his heart.

“It’s okay… Not your fault.” He mumbled, still not looking at me.

I leveled my gaze with him and waited for him to return it. When he did, I flashed him a smile before my expression turned serious.

“Alphonse…” He nodded, shrinking a little under my gaze. “You don’t want to have sex with me, do you?”

“What?” His face flashed with emotion.

I smiled sadly. “My dear, your issues with intimacy aren’t just going to disappear overnight or even over a week. You don’t need to prove anything to me.”

His head cocked to the side. “But you want it, don’t you? Being with me is a dry spell for you, isn’t it?”

“I… Yes, that is true, but that was what I chose when I left Nacht. I chose to be with you. I won’t say I don’t miss it sometimes, but I’d rather be with you and never have sex again than go back.” I admitted.

He smiled and the next thing I knew, I was thrown on my back and he kissed me. I went to remove him, but he stopped on his own, knocking his forehead into mine.

“Thank you.” He said, eyes shut. “And I’m sorry. I was worried you would be dissatisfied with me if I didn’t sleep with you. I know you’ve said you and Nacht had a very… active sex life and I didn’t want you to feel like you were totally giving that up. However…”

“What is it?” His eyes opened and met mine.

“I still want to do this. Not just for you, but for me.” He kissed me again, softly. “I want you.”

Heat started rushing through me again. “D-Did you swallow an aphrodisiac by accident?”

His expression didn’t falter. “No, I didn’t. I decided when you gone. Even if it’s just sex for you, I still want to try it. I want to trust you enough for this.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle and grin. “It would never just be sex with you, darling. And I have to trust you with myself just as much as you do. Which I do.”

He smiled shyly. “So…?”

“So…” I ran my hand over the back of his thigh and he shuddered. “If you still are up for it and you’re absolutely sure you want it…”

“Yes-“ That was all I needed. I picked us both up and let him fall onto the pillow at the head of the bed. His eyes were widened in surprise as I joined him, my hands framing his head.

I licked my lips. “I’m afraid I may lose myself a bit, so I do apologize in advance.”

He laughed, wrapping his arms around my neck. “I think I’d be more worried if you stayed serious the entire time, dear.”

I kissed him, moving my hands to cradle his back and allowing more of my weight to press against him. My knee pressed in-between his, forcing his legs apart. His hands ran over my back, encouraging me to get closer.

It really wasn't hard to get back into the swing of things, whatever was left pent up from before returning like it never left. It seemed that the same was true for Alphonse if his reactions were anything to go by. Little gasps when my fingers reached further and further down, an unmistakable moan when our hips ground together, his lips leaving mine as he threw his head back, allowing me access to his neck.

Of course, it couldn’t stay just that way. The pressure building in my lower abdomen wasn’t just going to just go away on its own. My grinding was growing more insistent and persistent, and he was starting to squirm under me, trying to create more friction.

Reluctantly, I pulled away enough to reach over and rummage in the cabinet in the bedside table. I eventually found what I was looking for, bringing it out and shutting the door. When my gaze caught Alphonse’s, I found his face to be the reddest I’ve ever seen.

“Y-You just had that in there?” He stared at the bottle in my hand.

“Darling, I’ve discovered in my time that having lube on hand is always a good idea as it prevents… unfortunate incidents.” I explained.

“Well, I figured that, but…” His hand caught my free one and guided it down between his legs.

My face turned a fluorescent red. “Y-You… prepared yourself?”

The hand on mine slapped over my face. “W-W-Well, how was I supposed to know you kept lube by our bed? We’ve never done this before!”

“Yes, I’m sorry.” I removed his hand and looked at his crimson red face. 

Apparently, he saw something in my face and he started laughing hysterically. His hands gripped his sides and he shook underneath me, causing a sensation that didn’t make me laugh.

“What?” I growled, suddenly feeling quite impatient.

“W-We’re going to faint if all this blood keeps rushing to our faces.” He giggled.

I took his erection in my hand and he yelped. I smirked, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"My dear, that should be the least of your worries," I said, stroking my hand up and down. He keened, hips bucking up.

I immediately removed my hand and reached again for the bottle of lube, opening it and slathering some on my fingers.

“What’re you-“ He cut himself off by slapping a hand over his mouth. I curled my fingers inside him and his eyes rolled back.

“Just making sure you’re ready down there, darling. I don’t want to risk hurting you.” I said, scissoring my fingers.

“G-Graves…” He gasped, eyes blown wide.

I removed my hand and got more lube, this time putting it on my own erection. He watched me carefully, licking his lips. I bent forward, placing a kiss on his lips before lining myself up.

“Are you ready?” I quirked my eyebrow, turning a questioning gaze to him.

He nodded, his legs falling open a little more. I nodded as well, before pushing in slowly. He sucked in a harsh breath and lifted a hand to caress his face. 

"Breathe, Alphonse," I said, pushing in further.

“O-Okay…” He replied, taking a deep breath, eyes fluttering.

“Does it hurt?” I asked.

“Not really… Just uncomfortable and weird.” He reached up and brought me in for a kiss.

“I’m a little surprised, love. This is your first time, isn’t it?” I rubbed our noses together.

He scoffed. “Graves Serling, you do not get to say that while you actively have your dick inside me.”

“So obscene.” I tsk-ed, thrusting my hips. His fingers were sent scrambling for purchase across my back.

“Graves…” He whimpered as we found a rhythm that worked.

Despite his obvious pleasure, I still felt waves of tension in his back. Without knowing what else to do, I pressed as close to him as I could and purred. Somehow, this worked and he relaxed considerably.

Pleased with this development, I hooked my hands behind the backs of his knees and threw his legs over my shoulders. This changed the angle so I could reach deeper, and I saw stars. And judging from the noises falling unbidden from my lover’s lips, he was having a similar experience.

His nails scraped down my back, and the pain encouraged me further. I could feel the pressure in my groin approach an apex, but before I could get there, I felt Alphonse tense around me.

Before I could react, his teeth dug into the juncture between my neck and my shoulder as he muffled a scream. The spasms inside him sent me over the edge, and my nails similarly dug into his back.

By the time we both came down from our highs, my darling was a whimpering mess, shivering from how sensitive he was getting. I was feeling sensitive too, so I pulled out as carefully as I could, before falling bonelessly on top of him. His arms wrapped around me and our foreheads connected as we both caught our breaths.

"I should clean up," I said after a while, feeling something warm and sticky between us. He shook his head and turned us over.

“Tomorrow.” He was already burrowing his head under my chin and honestly, I could not object.

I closed my eyes, ready for sleep when I felt his head jerk.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, concerned.

“Graves…” He breathed.

“Yes?”

“When were you going to tell me you could purr?” He lifted his head and stared at me with bright eyes.

“Oh… I never thought it was relevant. I’m sorry.” I said.

“Graves, that is amazing. You can purr! Can you hiss? Yowl?” He wiggled my hold.

I tightened my grip and shoved his head down. “I’ll answer your questions tomorrow morning.”

“Fine…” His voice dropped. “Graves?”

I sighed. “Yes, darling?”

“…Um, happy birthday.” He murmured. “And… I love you.”

I kissed the top of his head and started purring. “I love you too.”


End file.
